kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
IU
'Perfil' *'Nombre: '아이유 / IU .thumb|400px|IU *'Nombre Real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Nombre en Japónes: 'イ·ウンジュの *'Profesiónes: '''Cantante, Compositora, actriz, Actriz de Voz, Guitarrista, MC, DJ de Radio, Productora, Modelo y Escritora. *'Apodos: Agasu, Jingjjang, Princesa del K-Pop ,GoddessU & Taylor Swift of Asia. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''16-Mayo-1993 (20 Años). *'Signo Zodiacal: Tauro *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 1.61 cm. *'Peso: '''44 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A *'Agencias: ''' **LOEN Entertainment (corea) '— '''Misma que Sunny Hill, Zia, FIESTAR, HISTORY y Ra.D **'LOEN TREE (Corea) — ''misma que Sunny Hill y HISTORY **'Universal Music Japan (Japón) — ''misma que SHINee y T-ara **'Gold Typhoon (Taiwan) 'Biografia' Pre Debut Lee Ji Eun nació el 16 de Mayo de 1993, siendo la primera hija de una familia de clase media, Estudió en Eonju Middle School y Dongdug Girls High School. Fue en sus años de estudio donde descubrió su pasión por el canto, especialmente cuando tuvo que cantar frente a mucha gente; Hizo muchas audiciones en varias agencias discográficas para que le contrataran, Incluyendo en la JYP, pero ninguna la contrató. Despues tanta audiciones en varias agencias pudo entrar a una de ellas a LOEN Entertainment. Debut Recibió el nombre de IU como representación de I and You. Fue trainee tan solo por 10 meses, lo cual le pareció muy poco pero su compañia dijo que confiaba en ella. Debutó el 18 septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child, pero no se hizo tan popular hasta más o menos el 2010 con el lanzamiento de su Miní Albúm REAL. Debut en Japón El 24 de Enero, IU celebró una excibición en vivo en Tokio Bunkamura Orchard Hall, En el momento de la vitrina, se señalo que era la cantante coreana más joven en actuar. El 1 de Marzo del 2012, se dio a conocer un video promocional para la versión japonesa de "Good Day" la canción principal de su single japonés. que incluye imágenes DVD de la vitrina, Más tarde fue lanzado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Dramas *Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo ep. 6 *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 1 *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) 'Temas para drama' *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Beautiful Man (2013) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Junto a Jo Jung Suk *''Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Dreaming ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Someday ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Because I'm a girl tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Araro/ Wind Flower tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You ''tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) Temas para Películas *''Stranded (Korean Versión) ''tema para Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) *''Fifth Finger ''tema para 19-Nineteen (2010) *''Danny Boy ''tema para Paradise (2009) Temas para Videojuegos *''Atreia tema para ''AION (2012) *''Alicia tema para Alicia (2012) Tema para Animes *''My Dream Is To Be a Patissiere'' tema para Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) Versión Korean Libros *'2011: '''IU In Wonderland (Publicado el 20-07-11) Composiciones *'2014: HIGH4 - Spring, Love, Not Cherry Blossoms *'2013: '''MYSTIC89 Artists- Christmas Wish *'2013: 'IU- Pastel Crayon *'2013: 'IU-Friday *'2013: 'IU- Love OF B *'2013: 'IU- Bad Day *'2013: 'IU- Wait *'2013: 'IU- Voice Mail (Korean Versión) *'2013: 'IU - Voice Mail (Versión Japonese) *'2013: IU - Beautiful Song *'2012:' IU- Uaena *'2012:' IU- Peach *'2011:' IU- 4AM *'2011:' IU -Teacher (Junto a Ra.D) *'2011:' IU-Uncle (Junto a Lee Juck) *'2011:' IU- Wisdom Tooh *'2011:' IU- Everything's Alright *'2011: '''IU- A Lost Puppy *'2011:' IU- Take My Hand *'2011:' IU- Dreaming *'2010:' IU- Alone in the Room 'Programas de TV' '''Programas, Presentaciones, entrevistas y Shows:' *'2014:' MBC Show Shampion 100th Special *'2014:' SBS One Night Of Tv Entertainment (Entrevista) *'2014:' SBS CNBLUE Comeback Show "Cant Stop" *'2014: '''MBC Music Travel Yesterday (Junto a Hyorin de SISTAR y EunJi de A Pink) *'2014:' OnStyle Get It Beauty (Como Invitada) *'2014: SBS Sochi Olympics (Narradora) *'''2013: KBS Music Bank *'2013: '''JTBC Hidden Singer 2 *'2013:' MBC Picnic Live Soundscape - IU's Secret Vacation *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013: JTBC Hidden Singer (Invitada) *'''2013: MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 120 y 121) *'2013:' SBS The Show *'2013: '(AriangTV) Simply K-POP *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Seo In Guk)' *'2013: KBS2 Entertaiment Weekly *'2013:' KBS2 Hello Counselor (Junto K.Will, Kai y Lay de EXO ) *'2013:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show (Como Mc) *'2013:' KBS2 Vitamin (Como MC) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Invitada Junto a Park Myung Soo) *'2013:' SBS Incarnation (Junto a Lee Hyun Wo, Kwang Hee y Park Hyung Sik) *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Jo Jung Suk, Yoo In Na, Son Tae Young y Jung Woo) *'2012:' SBS Gayo Daejeon: The Color Of K-Pop (Como MC junto a Jung Gyu Woon y Suzy de Miss A) *'2012: '''MBC Strongest Victor Quiz Show Q *'2012: SBS Go Show (Invitada junto a Suzy de Miss A y Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''KTS You and I Lee Hyori (Ep. 1) *'2012: MBC Quiz Show Q *'2012:' SBS MTV Music Isla *'2012': SBS Strong Heart (Como Invitada) *'2012: '''SBS Running Man (Ep. 96, Invitada Junto a Park Ji Sung) *'2012: SBS Running Man (Ep 76, Invitada Junto a Kim Sung Soo, Joo Sang Wook, Ji Jin Hee) *'''2011: KBS Music Bank *'2011-2013: '''SBS Inkigayo (como MC) *'2011:' KBS2 1 vs. 100 *'2011:' KBS Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) *'2011: MBC Come to play *'2011: '''KBS1 You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook *'2011: KBS2 Happy Together *'2011:' SBS E!TV Special como MC *'2011:' SBS Running Man (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2011:' SBS Strong Heart *'2011:' KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' SBS Kiss And Cry *'2010:' SBS Good Sunday *'2010: '''MBC Game’s Star for You *'2010: Starcraft 2 Global Star League *'2010: '''SBS Heroes *'2010: MBC Music Core (MC Junto a Gi Kwang y Doo Joon) *'2010: '''MBC Star Dance Battle vs. 'Milk Caramel' *'2010: SBS Idol Army (5th Season) *'''2009: MBC Starry Night *'2009: '''Gom TV Gom Music Chart 'Programas de Radio' *'2014: SBS Power FM K.Will Young Street Radio (14.03.14) *'''2014: MBC FM4D I'm Kim Shin Young (13.03.14) *'2014:' MBC FM4D Jonghyun's Blue Night (12.03.14) *'2014: '''KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 27.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014:' KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 20.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014:' KBS Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up the volume (KBS2, 07.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2013: KBS FM 'S' Choi Daniel Pops Pops (KBS, 31.10.2013) *'2013: '''MBC Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM Radio Show (29.10.2013) *'2013: 'SBS Radio "de Jang Ki Ha Great Radio *'2013: KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung *'2013:' MBC ShimShim TaPa (22.10.13) *'2013:' MBC Radio FM4U (20.10.13 Junto a Sung Si Kyung) *'2013:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume (07.10.13) *'2012:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume *'2011:' MBC ShimShim TaPa *'2011:' MBC Radio Star *'2010-2011:' Young Street (SBS Power FM) *'2009-2010:' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (Invitada) *'2009:' MBC Chin Chin Radio *'2009: '''Maybee's Raise the Volume 'Anuncios' *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2013: Maxicana *'''2013: Suddent Attack (Junto a Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''G By Guess (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2012: Elite verano (Junto a Infinite) *'2012: '''Wave 3 *'2012: 'Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012: 'Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012: 'The Saem Cosmetic *'2012: G by GUESS (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2011: '''Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a Song Joong Ki) *'2011: Memories for the sea for EXPO 2012 *'2011: '''Bulgaris *'2011: 'SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011: 'Samsung Galaxi S2 *'2011: 'S-Oil (2011) *'2011: 'Home Plus *'2011: Maxicana *'2011:'T-Store *'2011:'SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'2011:' SK Telecom *'2010:' Unionbay (Junto a Seo In Gook) *'2010:' 4G LTE (Junto a Won Bin) *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:'Shu uemura *'2010:' UNIONBAY *'2010:' Marca Anycall *'2010:' MyChew Candy 'Videos Musicales' *'2014:' Ga In- Truth Or Dare *'2013:' History- Dreamer (Solo Narración) *'2011: 'Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) *'2010:' K.Will - My Heart is Beating 'Discografia' 'Corea' Álbumes. 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' CD/DVD 'Digital Singles' Japón 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles ' Colaboraciones *'2014:' HIGH4 - Spring, Love, Not Cherry Blossoms *'2013:' HISTORY- Dreamer (SBS Inikigayo) *'2012:' FIESTAR- Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story *'2012:' Wanted - Like You *'2011:' Bizniz - 1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) *'2011:' Seung Ri -I KNOW *'2010:' Road for Hope -Seonmul *'2010:' Yoo Seung Ho- I Believe in Love *'2010:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2009:' RUN- You are Beautiful *'2009:' Mighty Mouth -Hope *'2009:' Suho-Wolhwasumok Geumtoir *'2009:' Bizniz - Suga Luv Tours *'2013:' Modern Times en Corea *'2012:' REAL FANTASY en Corea Concierto en Solitario: *'2013:' Modern Times en Busan *'2013:' Modern Times en Seoul *'2013:' Concert for New Hope *'2012:' DMZ Peace Concert *'2012: '''Friendship Special Concert *'2012:' Brave Charity Concert *'2012:' Real Fantasy en Daegu *'2012:' Real Fantasy en Busan *'2012:' Real Fantasy en Suwon *'2012: Real Fantasy en Seúl '''Concierto participación: *'2014:' Kim Kwang suk Sing Again Concert *'2014:' SBS Powerfm Concert *'2013:' PSY Concert Gymnastics On A Moonlit Night *'2013:' Geeks Concert *'2013:' Concert Song Si Kyung *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' Concert Choi Baekho *'2012:' Meritz Fire Walkathon Concert *'2012:' Lee Seung Hwan Concert *'2011:' Dream Concert (Seoul) Festivales: *'2013:' KBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' SBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' MBC Gayo Daejaejun *'2013:' DNF Festival *'2013:' 11st Camping Festival *'2012:' University Song Festival *'2012:' Expo Yeosu (Festival Pop) *'2012: '''Music Bank sky Festival en Incheon *'2012:' Music Bank Hong Kong Showcase *'2014:' Modern Times Live Show en Shanghai *'2014: Modern Times Showcase en Hong Kong *'''2013: Modern Times en Corea *'2012:' Last Fantasy *'2012:' Japón 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *'Fanclub Corea: '''Uaena' (U Ai Na) *'''Fanclub Lationamérica: Uaenas Hispanos *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Debut: 18 de Septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child. *'''Tiempo de Entrenamiento: 10 Meses *'Apodos: '''Taylor Swift de Asia, Agasu (Significa bebé), Jjingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación, Princess of the K-Pop y Bong Suhee (Por su parecido a Shin Bong Sun) *'Tipo Ideal:' No quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal tiene que ser un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él debe amar mucho su trabajo y hacerlo bien. *'Familia:' Papá, Mamá, hermano menor (Lee Hu Ni) *'Personalidad: Se caracteriza por ser Honesta, Sincera, Inocente, Sencilla, Alegre, Graciosa, Amable y Humilde. *'''Lema: "Nunca te rindas". *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés ,Inglés. *'Día Favorito:' Sábado *'Libro Favorito: "Someday I Die" (Algún día que muera) *'Modelo a seguir: '''Su mamá (Porque es una mujer trabajadora y perseverante, por lo que IU la ve como uno de sus modelos a seguir. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos y es la que toma la mayoría de las decisiones en el hogar) *'Gustos: 'La música, Tocar Guitarra y piano, Los animales y las flores, El invierno, Dibujar, Los parques de diversiones. *'Disgustos: 'Que le mientan (aún más cuando ya sabe la verdad), Los insultos, Que lastimen los animales, la Impuntualidad. *'Instrumentos que sabe tocar: 'Guitarra, Guitarra Eléctrica, Piano y la flauta *'Color favorito: '''Amarillo ' *'Memorable lugar de [http://es.kpop.wikia.com/wiki/IU '''IU]:' La sala de entrenamiento *'Numero favorito: 8 *'Película Favorito: '''Once *'Mascota: Un perro llamado Bbukku *'''Hobbies: Cantar, leer libros, Componer canciones, Ver Películas, Cocinar y jugar con la computadora, chatear en su fancafé con sus fans. *'Conductora de' Inkigayo' ': 20 de Marzo del 2011 hasta el 28 de Julio del 2013. *'Sus Mejores Amigas Son: 'Yoo In Na, Suzy de Miss A, Luna de F(x) y Ji Yeon de T-ara *'Talento Personal:' Capaz de rotar las muñecas 360° (Grados) mientras sus palmas están descansando sobre la mesa (Eso lo demuestro cuando estaba en Weekly Idol) *Es considerada la segunda mejor solista femenina de toda Asia después de BoA *En su escuela secundaria ha leído mas 1000 libros *Tiene una Baby Face *Es una ex-Ulzzang (Cara bonita) *Audiciono con la canción “We Should’ve Been Friends” de Gummy en su agencia actual *Es considerada como "La Princesa del K-POP" y es llamada también como la Taylor Swift de Asía debido a muchos conceptos similares que tiene hacia ella. *IU se encariña fácilmente con las personas y eso hace que sea frágil. Las palabras y acciones pueden lastimar su corazón con facilidad, aunque trata de no demostrarlo porque no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por ella, Para IU, siempre estarán primero las otras personas antes que ella. *Cuando era muy joven, vivió separado de sus padres porque eran muy pobres y se tuvo que vivir junto a su abuela, primo y su hermano menor de un año y medio en una habitación pequeña. *IU tiene una gran admiración a la patinadora olímpica Kim Yuna *IU no tuvo lecciones para tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió tocar la guitarra observando a los demás, lo que ella carece mucho de los conceptos básicos. *IU no le gusta creerse más que los demás, para ella todos son iguales y así les ve. *IU tiene mucha interés en componer canciones e incluso le encanta escribir libros . *IU no siente atracción hacías los hombres guapos. *Tiene una buena amistad con su manager Park Jun Hyun, ella lo apodo Chipmunk porqué dice que se parece mucho a la ardilla, Su manager de IU es considerado como unos de los manager de idols más guapos en la industria de Corea. *IU dijo que si volviera a nacer le gustaría ser nuevamente una niña porque puede disfrutar de las tendencias, maquillaje y la moda, Adémas tambien le encantan las bebés niñas ya que son más adorables. *IU ha hecho un cover en versión acústica de la canción Womanizer de la cantante Britney Spears *Su papá de IU es su inspiración para que ella siga adelante todo el tiempo. Al igual que su madre, la sobreprotege, aún más que a su hermano por ser la niña de la casa. Son muy unidos. *IU en el día de su debut eligió a SHINee como su grupo favorito. *IU había audicionado a más de 20 agencias entre ellas en JYP Entertainment. *Acompaño a Leeteuk y a Eun Hyuk (miembros de Super Junior) en la radio "SUKIRA" como una invitada regular durante un buen tiempo. *Se le pregunto que si pudiera elegir a que grupo de chicas pertenecer a cual seria, a lo que ella respondió sin duda a F(x) o KARA . *Durante su escuela primaria fue la presidenta de su clase y durante la escuela media clasifico 1° y 2° lugar en su clase. *Es amiga de Jaehyo de Block B desde antes de su pre-debut. *IU era un aprendiz durante 10 meses, ello pensó que era demasiado corto, pero su compañía confiaba en ella mucho por eso debuto rápidamente. *IU tiene muchos fanboys entre idols y actores como Lee Min Ho, Shin Hyun Joon, Jong Hyun de SHINee, Ji Jin Hee, Ye Jun (F.Cuz), Kim Ji Suk, Park Ji Bin, Yo Seob, DooJoon, DongWoon (BEAST), Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk (miembros de Super Junior),Tony An, PSY, Su Ho (EXO) , V (BTS), Shayne Orok, Zico y P.O (Block B), Park Wan Kyu, No Min Woo (Boyfriend), Park Hyung Sik (ZE:A), Dongho (Ex miembro de U-Kiss), Cho Seung Woo, Jung Il Woo,Kim Byung Se, Jung Jae Young, Zelo (B.A.P) entre otros. *Durante sus días de aprendiz, IU tenia un montón de tiempo libre en su habitación, ella practicaba con su guitarra y su canto, ella vivía en el mismo dormitorio de LOEN junto a las miembros femeninas de Sunny Hill, pero luego se mudo debido a que había fantasmas mientras dormía. *IU está celosa de los grupos femeninos, ya que se puede ver más genial y puede sorprender más cuando son varios personas en el escenarios. de igual forma esta celosa porque los grupos pueden compartir muchos momentos juntos, en especial los momentos de alegría. *Su personalidad es introvertida desde pequeña, pero ahora a cambiado un poco. (Introvertida significa que ella no le gusta estar en lugares muy concurridos o demasiado gente). *Es amiga de Thunder de MBLAQ desde que eran aprendices en LOEN e incluso han hecho covers como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior) y Lies (BIGBANG). *Su padre de IU le hizo interesar a IU en la música y en el canto (La llevaba a menudo a un karaoke y se ponía a cantar canciones antiguas). *No es el tipo de persona que le gusten las cosas exageradas, ni llamar mucho la atención, es más bien de la clase que prefiere permanecer a un lado. *Su mejor amigo es el actor Lee Hyun Woo, ya que ambos son de la misma edad y aveces salen a pasear por las noches a ver películas. *IU prefiere decir lo que siente, lo que ve, lo que es, a mentir sobre ello y luego terminar lastimando.Por todo eso y por el hecho de que es muy atenta, se puede considerar una buena amiga; que está de apoyo siempre. IU es alguien a quien le gusta mucho ayudar. Encontrará la forma de hacer algo, por más pequeño que sea, para que sus amigos e incluso desconocidos se sientan mejor. *IU siempre es sincera, sin importar qué tratará de decir la verdad. "Un amigo no es aquel que te hace reír con mentiras, sino aquel que te hace llorar con verdades" esa es una frase que siempre trata de aplicar. *Hizo un dueto con Key de SHINee en vivo en Music Bank con la canción Love Letter For You. *IU le compro un coche a su padre con su salario. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011, aparecio en el Mnet's Idol Chart Show en un ranking de los 20 Idols con más dinero en términos personales, ubicandose en el puesto 3 después de G-Dragon y Lee Seung Ki . *Jong Hyun de SHINee la admira, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus performances más aún cuando ésta cantó Juliette. Ver *Una de sus canciones favoritas es''' "Juliette" y "Please, Don’t Go" del grupo SHINee. *Debido a sus malas condiciones en su casa, IU confeso que le gustaba pasar más tiempo en sala de ensayo que en su propia casa e incluso dormía en la sala de ensayo. *IU canto Nagging junto a Park Jung Min de SS501 en el 2010. *IU ganó por 6° semana consecutiva en Music Bank con la canción Yoo And I. *Es cercana a todos los miembros de 2AM en especial de Seulong, incluso el grupo selecciono a IU como su quinto integrante. *El cantante Británico Joe Brooks le gustaría hacer una colaboración con IU. *Kim Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Jong (miembros de SS501) dijeron que les parecía muy Linda a IU *IU le tiene miedo a la popularidad, ella piensa que la popularidad puede traer a alguien arriba o hacia abajo. *Asistío en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 apoyando a su selección. *En Win Win los padres de Doo Joon y Ki Kwang (Miembros de BEAST) eligieron a IU como su nuera ideal. *Es cercana al cantante solista Sung Si Kyung luego de colaborar juntos en la canción It´s You. *Yoona de Girls Generation dijo que para aliviar su estrés escucha "Someday" de IU . *Es el tipo ideal del actor Lee Dong Wook , tiempo después IU le agradeció por haberle elegido, incluso ella les presumia mucho a sus amigas Suzy y Ji Yeon. *Muchos artistas imitaron las famosas 3 octavas de su canción "Good Day" como Dae Hyun de B.A.P, Lee Joon de MBLAQ, Hyomin de T-ara, Niel y Chunji (Miembros de Teen Top) *Ella es muy popular en los grupos femeninos como SECRET, Brown Eyed Girls, Girls' Generation, T-ara y TAHITI *En el programa Strong Heart revelo que una vez que se case dejara la música y se dedicara por completo a su familia. *Yoo Seung Ho selecciono a IU como su tipo ideal por encima de Seohyun de Girls Generation . *El actor Park Ji Bin es un fanboy de IU además eligio como su tipo de chica ideal *El actor Jung Il Woo eligio a IU como su tipo ideal y ademas revelo ser gran fan de ella, incluso le envío un mensaje diciendo " IU me encanta tu música y te apoyare muchísimo así que por favor continua haciendo lo mejor en tu carrera". *El cantante Lee Seung Ki le regalo una pulsera muy costosa a IU. *En los MBC´s "Wave Music Corea 2012" realizado en Bang Kok, IU canto junto a Tae Min del grupo SHINee. Taemin estaba en el piano y juntos intepretaron "Gee" de Girls Generation , Hello y Juliette del grupo SHINee . *Tiene una gran amistad con Hyemi de FIESTAR y Kim Bo Ah de SPICA desde hace más de 7 años cuando eran aprendices. *La canción compuesta por IU, "Peach" fue insipirado en Sulli de F(x). Recientemente IU dijo que si volviera a nacer le gustaría parecerse a Sulli, ya que para ella Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. *IU comento en Entertainment Relay de la KBS2 que para ella " Han Ji Min es la actriz mas bonita de Corea" y eligío a esta misma actriz como la persona a la cual quiere parecerse. *IU ama a todos sus fans es por eso que ella utiliza todos los regalos que le dan, ella le gusta chatear con ellos por fancafé por las noches. *En el 2012, IU entro en la lista Billboard de las " 21 estrellas pop menores de 21" junto a Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus entre otros. (Los menores mas populares del 2012 ve a la colocación del artista y su influencia en la tabla mundial de colaboración) , IU esta en el puesto 15 entre otros músicos del pop, IU es la única artista coreana que se coloca en la tabla este año. *Tiene un ligero parecido a la actriz Nam Gyu Ri. *IU ocupo el puesto #19 en '"'100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo del 2012"' realizado por Tc Clander. *Varios artistas quieren colaborar con IU como Shin Hye Sung de Shinhwa, Jun Hyung de BEAST, Chan Mi ex-miembro de F-ve Dolls entre otros. *Es amiga cercana del actor Suh Ji Suk desde que participaban juntos en Kiss and Cry e incluso IU canto en su boda en Mayo del 2013. *Su canción "Good Day" se encontró en el 4° lugar como la mejor Hit de todos los tiempos en el 2013 y por debajo de su canción quedaron canciones como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior), Abracadabra (Brown Eyed Girls), Alone (Sistar), y Lonely (2NE1) realizada en una encuesta de 21,955 votos. *El actor Kim Woo Bin mintió a su primo pequeño,de ser el mejor amigo de IU. *Es amiga intima del actor Lee Jong Suk luego de haber trabajado juntos como MC en Inkigayo en el 2012. * Song Kyung Il líder del grupo HISTORY la eligió como su tipo ideal y tambien son cercanos *Lee Hyo Ri eligió a IU como su sucesora. *Dijo que con las que trabajado mejor en Inkigayo como MC fueron con Jung Nicole y Goo Ha Ra miembros deKARA . *Para Sulli de F(x) las Idols más bonitas que ella son Tae Yeon de Girls Generation y IU. *IU ha sido nominada en los "World's Music Adwards 2013" a mejor artista femenina del mundo. *Tiene una gran amistad todavía con sus compañeros del drama familiar Lee Soon Shin is the Best como Yoo In Na, Jo Jung Suk, Son Tae Young, Lee Ji Hoon, Yoon Seo, Bae Geu Rin, Ga Won, Lee Ji Hoon, Jung Woo y Kang Won. *Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls le regalo un torta en el día de su cumpleaños numeró 20. *Le prometió a su mamá que sera una buena hija y le pidió que sea una mujer independiente, Ahora que puedo cuidarme de mi misma, me gustaría que pudiera vivir su vida no como una madre,sino como una mujer de una manera muy bonita y encantadora. *Dijo sentirse mal por su mamá ya que ella sufre mucho porque su hermano menor se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero. *Es cercana a la cantante Gummy, ella siempre apoya mucho en la actualidad a IU. *Su tercer álbum coreano de estudio "Modern Times" quedo en el 4° lugar en Chart World Albums de' Billboard. *Tae Min de SHINee la eligio como su segunda opcion para "la idol femenina con la que te gustaría ir de viaje", la primera fue Na Eun (A Pink). *Sus canciones '"'The Red Shoes"' #17 y "Everyone has Secrets" #29 entraron a lista famosa de los Estados Unidos "United World Chart". *Es amiga cercana de Nicole Ex-miembro de KARA *IU y Jang Geun Suk obtuvieron los apodos de '"Ajang Couple"' formado por el primer caracter de cada uno de sus nombres, Jang Geun Suk dijo se siente atraído por el lindo encanto de IU *En su twitter personal , Min Sun Ye la líder del grupo Wonder Girls la felicito por su canción '"The Red Shoes".' *El actor Choi Daniel es un gran fanboy de IU , ambos tienen una buena relación amistosa. *IU junto a Jaejoong de JYJ fueron elegidos como representantes del KPOP para Ariang Concert. *Gracias a varios videos, se ha rumoreado que varios miembros de EXO como Baek Hyun, Su Ho, Chan Yeol y Kai son fanboys de IU, eso fue durante los premios de Melon Music Adwards 2013. Ver. *En los Melon Music Adwards tambien se ha visto que algunos de los miembros del grupo BTS son tambien unos fanboys de ella, comohttp://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SUGAV, SUGA y J-Hope, que fue durante la presentación en vivo de IU. Ver. *Se hizo muy cercana con el actor Lee Jang Woo en donde trabajaron juntos en Beautiful Man *IU es la idol femenina con más encuestas ganadas en Weekly Idol (programa de variedades) y el idol masculino es G-Dragon y los MC del mismo programa se declararon ser unos fanboys de IU. *Es gran amiga de Jong Hyun de SHINee, ambos se hicieron cercanos desde que participaron juntos en Immortal Songs 2, ellos actualmente hablan a diario sobre la música. Key dijo qué Jong Hyun que la conoce muy bien y que además quiere acercarse más a ella. *Lee Joon del grupo MBLAQ eligió a IU como su rival en actuación. *Esta en el octavo lugar como uno de los mas artistas con mayor ganancia en toda corea. *Es amiga cercana de Yi Jeong de HISTORY ya que ambos son de la misma edad y están en la misma agencia. *Su canción "Friday" compuesto y escrito por ella misma, logro un record a tan solo una hora de su lanzamiento entro en el primer lugar en 10 principales de las listas musicales y tiempo después consiguió un perfecto All-Kill que eso ocurre cuando una canción individual barre todos los grandes gráficos y lugares de música de Corea del Sur del primer lugar en el semanal !Chart en Instiz. *La cantante Británica Corinne Bailey Rae le apoyo con un mensaje para su concierto "Modern Times", ambas se hicieron amigas desde que IU fue una invitada especial en su concierto que tuvo en Corea del Sur, IU la admira mucho. *"The Red Shoes" estuvo en el puesto 20 de las "Top 50 Canciones de K-Pop de 2013". (Ranking realizado por Allkpop.) *Bi Rain dijo durante su tiempo en el ejercito utilizaba la canción "You and I" de IU para despertar a todo su equipo en cada mañana y incluso se aprendió la coreografía de su canción. *Pos segundo año consecutivo IU se encontró entre los '"100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo 2013"' realizado por Tc Clander, ocupando en el puesto #39 Ver.Video. *Durante los KBS Gayo Daejun hizo un dueto junto a Onew de SHINee y al grupo Daybreak. Ver.Video *Es gran amiga de Hee Chul de Super Junior desde más de tres años cuando estaban juntos en la Radio YoungStreet Show y IU era una invitada regular *Es amiga cercana de Jung Yong Hwa miembro del grupo CNBLUE, incluso se reúnen a menudo para escuchar sus canciones el uno con el otro antes de grabarlas. *IU le apoya mucho a Shannon ex integrante de F-ve Dolls, ambas se conocen luego de estar juntas en Hidden Singer 2 *Cuando le preguntaron a Zelo de B.A.P que idol femenina has buscado recientemente, el dijo que IU porque leyó una nota de como ella se preocupa y cuida mucho de sus fans y quiso investigar esa información, y cuando le preguntaron que si acercaba a su tipo ideal Zelo dijo que que aún no la conoce en persona y no estaba seguro. *IU y G-Dragon (BIGBANG) fueron los únicos cantantes en entrar en la prestigiosa lista de Forbes Corea en el área de música, Además IU fue la artista más joven en la lista. *Quedo en el segundo lugar en "Most Beautiful Smile" después de Chan Yeol de EXO. *IU ocupa el puesto #10 en el ranking de las "40 celebridades más reconocidas de Corea del Sur 2014 " por Forbes Corea. *El cantante Wheesung esta celoso de Jong Hyun ya que que compuso una canción para IU y trabajo junto a ella, ya que el quiere trabajar en una composición de alguna canción con IU. *En el programa de radio "Blue Night" donde Jong Hyun de SHINee es el DJ, él le pregunto qué es Jong Hyun para IU, ella dijo que es una persona muy cercana a ella y además él es un verdadero amigo, IU le prometió a Jong Hyun que escribirá una canción para él, para que lo cante él mismo. *IU eligió a la comediante Shin Bong Sun y la actriz Han Ji Min como sus celebridades parecidas, bromeando que las tres son "Un trío inseparable" Enlaces *Facebook Official *Twitter Official *Daum Fan Cafe Official *YouTube Official *Me2day Official *Instagram Official *Sitio Oficial IU 'Galería ''' 20135842.jpg Linda.jpg Cute.jpg Real 2011.jpg Japonese.jpg Iu ad.jpg Guitar.jpg Good day 77.jpg Cute 002.jpg 20112.jpg 1515025_190650691138241_1931043673_n.jpg 946078_444731305649929_213418108_n.png 484828_629229113806265_943037168_n.jpg 37023_643434079033191_1344654602_n.jpg 1515025_190650691138241_1931043673_n.jpg 946078_444731305649929_213418108_n.png 1528557_713691628663905_1207230260_n.jpg 1505552_711413835558351_1565404569_n.png 1517485_212667925603184_636412535_n.jpg 388547_522466067799718_1823474798_n.jpg 1622268_720406721325729_2102064467_n.jpg 1509182_216891935180783_1287485258_n (1).jpg tumblr_mywo8zfkbz1rlzlwyo1_500.jpg 1176131_215877921948851_960625918_n.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jactriz